


A Lock Full of Promise

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Shadowhunters Life [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Episode 3x19, Heartbreak, Loopholes, M/M, Magic, Reunions, Romance, lock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: Set during episode 19 of Season 3After having his magic returned, Magnus finds himself back at their lock ready to destroy it when a voice yells out to stop him. Alec may have made a deal with a Prince of Hell but he is the Head of The New York Instituate and knows how to find a loophole in a deal. With a little help from Cat, Alec can get what he wants and keep what he has.





	A Lock Full of Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to me when re-watching Magnus destroy their lock. Make sure to show your love for the characters.  
> Enjoy Angels

Magnus walked the streets, his mind tired after the last 12 hours. The loss of Alec took over his whole body and everything that made him, well him. On top of that, his father suddenly returning from Edom and giving his magic back without a demand. Something didn’t feel right about that situation but his shattered mind couldn’t put the pieces in place to work it out at the minute.

He didn’t realise where he was going until he found himself in front the locks, more specifically in front of his and Alec’s lock. The memory of that day was one of he treasured most; it wasn’t long after Valentines' Soul Sword attack and it was one of the first proper dates they had where Alec proudly dragged him down the street by the hand, laughing with his boyfriend.

That lock represented everything about his relationship with that tall Shadowhunter. He wanted an ever lasting love with Alec, he wanted a life with him, he wanted everything with him and Alec took that away from him so suddenly. No warning, no alarm bells but completely out of the blue.

Magnus didn’t know he was moving till he felt the cold metal against his hand and was about to rip the lock off in anger when a voice he dreamed and dreaded he would hear in that moment stopped him. 

“Don’t you dare Magnus!” Alec demanded as he stepped up behind him, wanting to reach out for Magnus but he knew he had much to explain first.

“Why?” Magnus snarled his magic coming alive on his hand, “you broke my heart Alec, it only seems fair!”

Alec took a steady breath as he reeled back at Magnus calling him ‘Alec’, how he hated the venom attached to it, “You got your magic back. Good, I can explain now.”

“Yes and you might want to know that Asmodeus is roaming your streets as we speak,” Magnus didn’t want to see Alec right now but he wouldn’t damn New York to Asmodeus  defenceless.

“He’s what?!” Alec shouted, “that wasn’t part of the plan!”

Magnus froze as he took Alec shocked eyes and slight blush along his check, “What did you do!” he demanded stepping closer to Alec, “Damn it, what did you do Alexander!”

“I made a deal with Asmodeus,” Alec said with the decency to look down ashamed.

“You did what!”

“Let me explain please,” Alec begged but Magnus started backing away, “Cat helped!” He admitted, feeling bad about throwing his friend under the bus with him.

“Cat’s involved?” Magnus yelled turning back around before taking a steady, “Explain now.”

“Before I do I need to check something,” Alec sighed slightly, “Asmodeus can’t take away your magic without you giving it to him can he?”

“No of course not,” Magnus admitted confused, “he would have done it centuries ago if he could.”

“Good now I can tell you. I made a deal with Asmodeus that in exchange for your magic I would break up with you,” Alec saw Magnus face turn stony cold, he held up his hand’s in defeat, “Just let me explain?” Magnus nodded stiffly not trusting his words, “You have to believe me Mags this was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I talked to Jace and Izzy about it but I knew there was only one person who would fully understand everything so I went to Catarina. I was with her before I came to the shop and you know-“

Magnus sighed as he watched Alec trail off and his face break slightly. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was hurting right now.

“Anyway after Cat finished yelling at me over the situation she heard me out and that’s when she told me you have to give your magic up willingly. So I found my loophole,” Alec admitted trying to let a small smile grace his lips, “I broke up with you so your father would return your magic and although part of the agreement was you didn’t find out, I now know he can’t take it back. I just wanted you to be happy again Magnus.”

“I was happy,” Magnus sighed his anger still present in his tone, “This wasn’t your choice to make Alexander. You shouldn’t have gone to my father, I was happy as I was.”

“No you weren’t!” Alec yelled back finally snapping, startling Magnus as he never raised his voice like this. He took a breath, his voice dropping so the whole street wouldn’t hear but the anger and pain were still clear, “You kept saying you were happy Magnus. But you never truly were! You had to get blind drunk to admit to me that you would never be happy. How do you think that made me feel, to hear you say that you would never be happy again… _with me_. I had to do anything to ensure your happiness again; you gave up everything for me, it was my turn to do the same. I couldn’t lose you though so I had to find a loophole; I couldn’t lose you and you needed your magic back.”

Magnus stood staring at himfor a few seconds taking in everything Alec finally admitted to and his heart broke slightly as he watched a single tear escape Alec’s eye. Alec had done all of this for him so he could have his magic back. Alec faced his father, even if he did let him out by doing so. Alec pulled of the impossible and tricked a Greater Demon. Alec had done this for him.

“You stupid Nephilim,”  Magnus whispered moving to cup Alec cheek, smiling slightly as their eyes meet, “Let me get one thing straight first. I would never choose my magic over you. I could never move on from you. Yes I have been in relationship before but you were my last one. You believe that Nephilim only love once and I was it for you, well you were it for me as well. You are my last love, Alexander. But never go behind my back like this again.”

“I’m so sorry Magnus,” Alec sobbed as he leant further into the touch, “and don’t hold it against Cat without her I wouldn’t have found the loophole and I don’t know what I would have done then. I just wanted you to be happy again, happy with me. Please forgive me?”

“It’s okay Alexander, I forgive you,” Magnus whispered feeling his own tears, “I am still angry with you but I couldn’t stay away from you when you did all of this for me, for us.”

“I didn’t mean to free your father as well. Cat and I didn’t see that coming.”

“What did you think he would do? Mail me my magic?” Magnus laughed slightly as he moved both hands to cup Alec’s face, “You really are a stupid angle but it’s okay because your mine.”

“Yours?” Alec dared to hope.

“Did you not want to get back together now my magic isreturned?” Magnus tried to joke but the fear was still evident in his tone.

Alec sighed as he picked up on it, he had a lot of trust to rebuild in the next few weeks, “I never wanted you to go in the first place. It broke my heart to say those things to you. Which to be clear, I didn’t mean for a second.”

“Just never do anything like this again. I don’t think I could take it.”

“Never,” Alec promised moving his forehead against Magnus’ and watched their cold breaths mingle between them, “What are we going to do about your father?”

“We will deal with him together. I’ve managed to defeat him before how hard can it be to do it again.”

They stayed like this for several minutes neither of them wanting to break their moment and going back to a reality where they still had to save Clary and now fight Asmodeus.

“I love you Magnus,” Alec whispered against his lips, “Always have, always will and I will prove it to you I promise.”

“I know you will and we need to have a serious conversation about communication when this is over,” Magnus replied feeling his heart to start to repair itself the longer he stayed in Alec’s arms, “I love you too Alexander.”

Alec shook slightly in Magnus’ grasps, causing the other man to hold him with an iron grip. Their eyes met and Alec heart leaped to his throat at the sight of the liquid golden cat eyes which were Magnus’ orbs. He had missed them so much. Magnus pulled him forward and pressed their lips together as a promise of what’s to come. A promise of a tomorrow together and for as ever long as they wanted.


End file.
